Ed's Gravy Quest
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: Oh no! Ed's run out of gravy! How will he find some more?


_Ed's Gravy Quest_

_by HyperInuyasha_

_

* * *

_

Ed got up in the morning one day. He was very hungry. So what better food to eat than... gravy?

"GRAVY!" yelled Ed, running upstairs.

Um... Yeah. I don't know if gravy is good breakfast, but I'm not the one eating it. Ed opens the cabinets... only to discover a lack of gravy. He began to franitcally search the entire kitchen. However, it was as if all traces of gravy was purged.

"WHERE ARE THOU GRAVY!" screamed Ed.

"ED! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled Sarah as she came downstairs, cranky as usual. Ed then grabbed her.

"Have you seen my babies!" asked Ed.

"...Your what!" said Sarah.

"You know! The sacred ambrosia of the turkey meat of the ABCs!" said Ed.

"...Ed, I'm not understanding any of the stupid stuff coming out of your mouth.." said Sarah.

"THE GRAVY! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THE GRAAAAAAAAAAVY!" screamed Ed.

"...Well, if you must know, Mom read an article online that said that gravy is unhealthy, so she took all the gravy out of the house." said Sarah.

"GASP! Even from my tubby tub!" said Ed.

"Yes." said Sarah. Ed then dropped her and ran off crying.

"SAY IT AIN'T SOOOOOO!" screamed Ed.

_Meanwhile..._

Eddy and Double D are relaxing under a tree. With scams out of their lives, it's just been easy relaxing. Then, Double D acts like he's getting a seizure.

"What's wrong sockhead? Did all that information in your brain finally explode?" asked Eddy.

"No... IT'S WORSE! We're... WE'RE IN ANOTHER HYPERINUYASHA STORY EDDY!" yelled Double D. Eddy widened his eyes.

"OH NO! I thought that wackjob stopped writing stories months ago!" screamed Eddy.

"Quick, we must evacuate, before we're thrown into one of his latest plots!" said Double D. As if on cue (smiles evily) Ed runs in.

"Guys! It's horrible! My lovelife has left the world for all eternity!" screamed Ed.

"...Lovelife?" wondered Eddy.

"THE GRAVY! THEY TOOK AWAY THE GRAVY!" screamed Ed.

"Your parents took away your gravy? That should be expected. A diet of mainly gravy shouldn't be healthy to the body." said Double D.

"Yeeah... Bu-BUT IT'S A WAY OF LIFE!" screamed Ed.

"Alright, alright. How about we find you some more gravy?" said Eddy. Ed then hugged him.

"I LOVE YOU EDDY!" said Ed.

"Um... Ed, if you say stuff like that, fangirls will begin writing stories of... odd nature." said Double D.

_Later, in Eddy's House..._

"HOW COME THERE'S NO GRAVY!" screamed Ed, having just searched Eddy's entire house.

"Because you don't live here?" said Eddy, annoyed. Double D, who was helping the search, noticed a nearby calender.

"Look at this gentlemen. Thanksgiving is coming soon. Gravy is sure to pop up in a nice turkey dinner." said Double D.

"But Thanksgiving is in... 1, 2, 3... Q, U, C, X, 27... A LOT OF DAYS!" yelled Ed.

"Can't you just hold it?" asked Eddy.

"But I already went to the bathroom Eddy!" said Ed.

"Well, I'm sorry Ed, but I guess you have to wait till Thanksgiving." said Double D. He and Eddy were going to walk off when Ed grabs them.

"WAIT! I just got an idea!" said Ed.

"This better not include curses in it monobrow. I'm still finding claw marks in my skin." said Eddy, scowling.

"No! Even better! We shall build a time machine! We shall travel to the future, and steal all of the gravy!" said Ed.

"Um... Ed? I don't know if you know this, but time travel hasn't been invented yet." said Double D.

"THEN WE SHALL INVENT IT TODAY!" said Ed.

"This day is just going to get worse, isn't it?" said Eddy.

_Later on..._

"Okay Eddy... Um... Move that shiny thing and connect it to the thingamabobber!" said Ed.

"THE WHAT!" yelled Eddy.

"Ed, sure, I've made impossible stuff with junk I found, but I doubt we're ever going to make a working time machine. Especially if you're getting your directions FROM A COMIC BOOK!" yelled Double D. Ed stood up, brandishing a large stick.

"SILENCE! OR I SHALL MAUL YOU WITH RODREGUEZ, THE STICK THAT BELEIVED!" yelled Ed.

_Even more later on..._

"Alright! We finally finished! Now we can raid the future of it's gravy treaures!" said Ed.

"For the last time Ed, I don't think this wou-" began Double D.

Ed brandishes Rodreguez.

"...Right... Turning the machine on..." muttered Double D. He pressed a few buttons. Obviously, nothing happened.

"See Ed? I told you that you were a raving lunatic." said Eddy.

But then, the time machine gave off a few sparks and then a portal appears inside it. Eddy and Double D were dumbfounded.

"Hmph. Nonbeleivers." said Ed. He then ran toward the portal, grabbing the confused Eddy and the babbling Double D and ran into the portal.

_Thanksgiving Day..._

"Oh boy! I can't wait to eat Thanksgiving dinner!" said Jimmy happily as he ran to his house. But then a portal opened up above him, and the Eds dropped down on him.

"BEHOLD! THE FUTURE!" said Ed.

"Owie..." said Jimmy from underneath.

"B-But this wasn't supposed to work! The machine was made out of cardboard for crying out loud!" said Double D.

"Double D, do you realize what this means!" said Eddy.

"That Ed isn't as dimwitted as we thought?" said Double D.

"NO! We inveted the world's first time machine! Think of the wealth, the Nobel Prizes! We could be richer than Bill Gates! Or maybe Danny Accounti!" said Eddy. Double D realized this and smiled.

"You're absolutely correct! In fact, let's travel further into the future to see how famous we are!" said Double D, lost in dreams.

"Forget your Novel Pizzas! There's gravy to find!" said Ed. He walked up to Kevin's house and rung the doorbell. Kevin opened the door.

"Hey dork. What are you doing here?" asked Kevin.

_THWACK!_

Kevin was unconsious on the ground; Ed had whacked him wit Rodreguez. He ran into Kevin's house and came back out, holding gravy.

"Now, onwards! I shall rescue all you gravies for my stomach!" said Ed.

He then continued to pilfer each house, whacking each occupant with Rodreguez and stealing their gravy. Then, he finally came to his house. He rung his own doorbell. Ed from the future answered the door.

"Hello me! Are you stealing the gravy?" said Ed from the Future.

"Am I yes." said Ed from the Present.

"Too late, I already ate it all." said Ed from the Future. They both shared a good laugh.

"Okay, bye me! I'll see myself on Thanksgiving!" said Ed from the Present. Ed returned to Double D and Eddy, who were both too busy fantasizing about their future.

"Oh, you're finally back. Come on, bring a step ladder so we could reach the portal. We must return to the present so we could make another time machine for the press!" said Double D.

"I have a better idea." said Ed.

"It better be good as this one Ed." said Eddy.

_Present Day..._

Eddy and Double D are flung through the portal and land on the ground, face first, as apparently, Ed threw then through the portal. Then somehow, Ed flies out too...

And lands on the control box for the time machine. The time machine promptly exploded. Eddy and Double D gasped.

"MY NOBEL PRIZES!" screamed Double D.

"MY NON-SCAMMED CASH!" screamed Eddy. Double D grabbed Ed by the collar.

"WHERE'S THE TIME MACHINE PLANS!" yelled Double D.

"Oh I ate it. Comic books are good for your spleen." said Ed.

"...!" screamed Eddy and Double D.

"But at least we got what was important: the gravy!" said Ed, smiling, having enough gravy to last him until Thanksgiving...

_Thanksgiving Day..._

Ed sat in his chair, stuffed, having eaten his Thanksgiving dinner, and his Thanksgiving gravy. He then heard a doorbell ring. He got up and answered the door. It was Ed from the past.

"Hello me! Are you stealing the gravy?" said Ed from the Present.

"Am I yes." said Ed from the Past.

"Too late, I already ate it all." said Ed from the Present. They both shared a good laugh.

"Okay, bye me! I'll see myself on Thanksgiving!" said Ed from the Past, leaving.

_THE END_


End file.
